1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a keyswitch structure, and especially relates to a mechanical keyswitch structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A stroke of a keycap of conventional keyswitches is relatively long, so it is easy to dispose a rubber dome under the keycap so that when the keycap is pressed to move downward, the rubber dome is also deformed and produces resilient force, and when the keycap is released, the resilient force drives the keycap to move upward to its original position. However, with a tendency toward keyboard miniaturization, the stroke of the keycap is required to decrease, so the height of the rubber dome is also required to lower. The service life and the character of resilient force will decay with a height of the rubber dome decreasing. Furthermore, for a keyswitch with a longer length (or called a multiple-width keyswitch), a plurality of links are disposed under the keycap so that the keycap can keep being horizontally moved up and down when a user presses any portion of the keycap, and the user can feel a distinct force feedback (or tactile feedback). However, if the height of the keycap is required to decrease more, the above design may not be accomplished easily due to space constraint.